villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dipendra of Nepal (Zero Hour)
Dipendra Bir Bikram Shah is the main antagonist of Zero Hour TV Episode "A Royal Massacre" which is a docudrama episode that is a dramatization and a documentary off of the shooting rampage of the Nepalese royal massacre. The actor of Dipendra is respectfully portrayed by Ashish Kapoor. Personality Dipendra seemed to be very committed to wanting to murder his family and anybody into the Palace. The Crown Prince seemed really resentful and rageful towards his family holding grudges that aren't fully confirmed possibly because of those who feel fearful in explaining what occurred before the shooting rampage. He did try to spare those during the shooting rampage (being a possible minor sign of him being remorseful) until the spared witnesses chased after him throughout a stairway and were shot by Dipendra. Biography The Endearment In the documentary, the Crown Prince seemed to be really resentful against his family for reasons not fully confirmed. The only mentioned possible root cause mentioned through the documentary family objecting and sabotaging against Dipendra for his passion for wanting to marry Devyani Rana. In his early 29th birthday one year earlier after the elders left. He vows that he would not allow anyone to obscure his marriage plans hinting out his retribution. The Preparation Dipendra eventually grew an obsession with guns and military equipment foreshadowing his hobbies and reports of Dipendra practicing with guns on Cats and Birds. He had also been reported to design guns through a computer through the documentary. The Nepalese Royal Massacre The shooting occurred in a Palace where his family was at. He showed up in the Palace and shot Birendra. Then Dipendra left the Palace to exchange weaponry in the trunk of his vehicle. While the Crown Prince's disappearance had occurred, everybody in the Palace started assisting the King and trying to save the King. Several of other individuals nearby were eventually shot or spared by Dipendra and eventually spared a couple of others. His father King Birendra was almost able to reach up to a shotgun (the first weapon that Dipendra used to shoot him) that was eventually taken from King Brienda's sister. Dipendra Eventually, on the very end of the shooting rampage, he eventually tried sparing one of his brothers and his brother's friends and families until the Queen and Prince Gyanendra decided it was a right idea to run after a man with a gun. Death Eventually there is a mixed confusion with the gunshot being on the left side of Dipendra's arm. Many theorize and report local authorities had actually shot Dipendra explaining the two gunshots up to his head. But it was said by most people that Dipendra was the one to kill himself with the pistol that he brought with him in the car earlier when changing gun weaponry. Victims Killed * King Birendra * Queen Aishwarya * Crown Prince (later HM King) Dipendra, elder son of Birendra and Aishwarya. * Prince Nirajan, younger son of Birendra and Aishwarya. * Princess Shruti, Kumar Gorakh's wife and only daughter to Birendra and Aishwarya. * (Prince) Dhirendra, King Birendra's brother who had renounced his title. * Princess Shanti, King Birendra's sister. * Princess Sharada, King Birendra's sister. * Kumar Khadga, Princess Sharada's husband. * Princess Jayanti, King Birendra's first cousin and sister of Mrs. Ketaki Chester. Wounded * Princess Shova, King Birendra's sister. * Kumar Gorakh, Princess Shruti's husband. * Princess Komal, Prince Gyanendra's wife and future and the last queen of Nepal. * Ketaki Chester, King Birendra's first cousin who had renounced her title (and middle sister of Princess Jayanti). Gallery Images Videos Trivia * He was announced as King in the hospital until dying later on while being hospitalized. * Shah and several other deceased family members and closed ones were mentioned to be cremated. * The main possible reason for Dipendra's shooting rampage may have been because of his family obscuring his plans with marrying another girl explaining his resentment and preparation for the massacre. * He is one of the characters in Zero Hour to be associated with royalty. * His had a love interest named Devyani Rana. * Dipendra owned a wide variety of guns in his room. Category:Mastermind Category:Servant of Hero Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Fictionalized Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Envious Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains